New Heirs to the Kingdom
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: King Derek and Queen Odette rule her father's kingdom. They have for 6 years. Now Odette finds herself pregnant finally there will be an heir to the kingdom. Will it be a Boy or a Girl? How will Derek take the news he is going to be a father. How will Queen Uberta react to the news she is going to be a grandmother? One Shot


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

King Derek and Queen Odette rule her father's kingdom. They have for 6 years. Now Odette finds herself pregnant finally there will be an heir to the kingdom. Will it be a Boy or a Girl? How will Derek take the news he is going to be a father. How will Queen Uberta react to the news she is going to be a grandmother?

* * *

><p><strong>New Heirs to the Kingdom<strong>

* * *

><p>Odette had just found out that she was pregnant. She was so excited she had been married to Derek for 6 years and they had still no baby. She thought she couldn't have any. But now she knows she's pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Derek. Derek was in his mother's kingdom helping her and wouldn't be home for a week. The only ones she had here were Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin and Bridget. So she would just have to wait to tell everyone. She wanted Derek to be the first to know.<p>

The week went by slowly for Odette she was throwing up every morning. Bridget would help her and Odette thought she knew the truth about what was making her sick. But didn't say anything.

"Your Majesty King Derek has arrived home", a chamberlain says to the Queen

"Tell him to meet me in our private room", Odette replies going to her room

"At once my Queen", the chamberlain says bowing to Odette

Ten minutes later Derek comes into the room smiling.

"I have missed you", Derek says kissing her

"I have too. I have something to tell you", Odette says

"What is it?" Derek asks

"I'm pregnant", Odette says smiling

Derek takes a few minutes before he spins her around and kisses her.

"I love you", Derek says

"I love you too", Odette says

"How far along are you?" Derek asks

"I think two months", Odette replies

"So in 7 months we are going to have a baby?" Derek asks

"Yes. You better tell your mother", Odette says

"I will send her a message. My first piety is looking after you. I am not leaving this kingdom until the baby is born and at least 5 months old", Derek says firmly pulling Odette into a hug

Odette snuggles into him happy he was going to look after her.

"Thank you", Odette says

The net day Odette told Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin the news and they were happy for her. Derek announced it to the kingdom and they got all sorts of gifts and well wishes. Queen Uberta came herself when Odette was 6 months along. She was thrilled she was going to be a grandmother. She said she will stay to the baby is born. She had waited a long time to be a grandmother and she didn't want to miss the birth.

Derek was with her every step of the way. Odette was happy and content. She didn't have any complications. It was a winters night and Odette had woken up with a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Derek", Odette says urgently shaking him

"What?" he asks sleepily

"I am in labour", Odette replies

Derek immediately jumps out of bed.

"I will get Bridget and the other midwives", Derek says running out of the room

In minutes there was midwives and Bridget with Odette and Derek was passing outside the room listening to his wife's screams. He was wife his mother, Jean-bob, Speed, Puffin, Bromley, and Lord Rodgers. 4 hours later Bridget comes out with two blanket wrapped babies.

"It was twins", she says smiling

"What sexes are they?" Derek asks taking them into his arms

"A Boy and a Girl. The boy is the oldest by 5 minutes", Bridget replies

The boy had blonde hair and the girl had brown. They were beautiful babies. He loved them at first sight.

"How is my wife?" Derek asks

"She is fine just tired. You can all come in now", Bridget says leading them into the room where Odette was propped up on pillows

Derek sits beside her and hands her the little girl.

"They are perfect", Derek says looking at them both

"Yes they are", Odette says with a smile

"I am a Grandmother!" Queen Uberta exclaims

They all laugh.

"Yes you are", Odette replies

"What's their names?" Bromley asks

"For the boy James Harold", Odette says

"And for the girl Aryanna Linzi", Derek says

"Perfect names", Bridget says

"They are. We thought about them for a while and those were the best ones", Odette says

"Get some rest. You are tired", Derek says putting the babies in the cradle next to the bed

"I will", Odette says lying down and going to sleep

Everyone leaves quietly. Three days later King Derek and Queen Odette stood before the people of their kingdom.

"Meet your heirs James Harold and Aryanna Linzi", Derek booms

Everyone cheers and bows to the royals. Odette smiles now they had new heirs to the kingdom…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think of the idea? Please Review <strong>


End file.
